BNG: kuroyami Tale
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: BLEACH Next Generation rewrite. Masih berhubungan dengan LOST dan For the Dearest
1. Chapter 1

Hai mina... XP

Kusa balik lagi di BLEACH Next Generation

Kali ini kusa me-rewrite BNG merubah plotnya menjadi BLEACH Next Generation: Kuroyami Tale (masih berhubungan dengan fic kusa yang lain –LOST dan For the Dearest)

Fic ini adalah revisi dari fic baru Time Code Breaker yang ga jadi kusa publish dan BNG

Kusa memutuskan untuk menggabungkan dua plot fic itu dan membuat satu plot baru

Untuk chappy pertama ini banyakan OC, tetapi kemungkinan di chappy berikutnya, chara asli BLEACH akan beraksi... he he he

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo! *teriak penuh putus asa*

.

.

.

Kuroyami... bukanlah nama klan yang diketahui banyak orang.

Hanya segelintir orang di Soul Society yang mengetahui bahwa klan itu pernah ada di masa lalu. Klan terkutuk yang pernah melakukan kejahatan terbesar sepanjang sejarah yaitu mengorbankan jiwa penduduk Rokungai distrik 80 hingga 65 hanya demi menciptakan sebuah artifak berbahaya yang bisa mengendalikan dimensi dan waktu.

Setelah tragedi itu, Kuroyami Yoite, pemimpin klan Kuroyami yang memegang artifak itu disegel dalam kekkai oleh para heavenly guardian di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui siapapun, sedangkan seluruh anggota klan Kuroyami beserta pengikutnya disingkirkan dan diberi segel agar mereka tidak bisa kembali ke Soul Society.

Pada saat lima element guardian kembali berkumpul pada satu generasi yang sama, itulah saat dimana kekkai yang menyegel Yoite akan melemah. Saat itulah para element guardian yang baru harus menyegel kembali sang pemimpin klan Kuroyami sebelum kekuatan artifak yang tertanam pada dirinya benar-benar bangkit dan mengacaukan aliran waktu.

.

.

.

**B****leach ****N****ext ****G****eneration: Kuroyami Tale**

Pada suatu masa...

Hueco mundo... tak ada sesuatu yang menarik dari negri para hollow itu. Sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanyalah hamparan padang pasir putih yang gersang dan hollow-hollow yang rakus akan jiwa manusia. Sesekali terdengar pekikkan para hollow yang saling bertarung untuk menjadi yang terkuat di negri para hollow itu. Selain hal itu, Hueco mundo adalah tempat yang sunyi dan kelam.

Tiba-tiba kesunyian padang pasir itu terusik dengan munculnya lima berkas cahaya yang begitu kuat hingga membuat langit malam Hueco Mundo yang kelam bagaikan siang dan menggetarkan daratan karena kekuatannya yang begitu dasyat. Kemudian, kelima berkas cahaya itu menjelma menjadi sebuah pilar cahaya yang di tengahnya nampaklah sesosok pria berambut hitam tertidur sangat lelap. Perlahan, sang pria berambut hitam membuka matanya –menampakan mata merah menyala bagaikan kobaran api neraka yang siap melahap segalanya menjadi abu. Dengan itu, pilar yang menyegelnya hancur bagaikan kaca menjadi ratusan juta partikel cahaya.

"Akhirnya... setelah ribuan tahun terkurung dalam kekkai terkutuk itu, aku bebas!" teriak sang pria berambut hitam itu.

"Dengan ini aku bisa membalaskan dendamku dan klanku kepada Soul Society." kata sang prian berambut hitam lagi sambil tersenyum licik bagai iblis. Mata merahnya yang bagai api neraka berkilat-kilat penuh dendam dan kebencian

"Kau pikir kami akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi?" tanya sebuah suara. Kemudian sang pria berambut hitam mengalihkan mata merahnya ke asal suara itu dengan terkejut.

Di hadapannya nampaklah seorang shinigami sedang mengacungkan zanpakutonya kepadanya, "Cis... tak kusangka Soul Society akan menyadarinya secepat ini..." desis sang pria berambut hitam berbahaya sambil menatap shinigami di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Tidak hanya shinigami itu, sang pria berambut hitam menyadari ada empat reiatsu lain mengelilinginya.

"Kuroyami Yoite... kami akan kembali menyegelmu." Kata sang shinigami. Setelah itu, lima pilar cahaya mengelilingi sang pria bermata merah dan membentuk sebuah kekai.

"Khu... hu... hu... Kalian pikir akan semudah itu menyegelku?" tanya Yoite sambil tertawa licik. Tanpa para shinigami itu ketahui, ia menarik zanpakutonya dari balik haori merah panjangnya.

"Natsuki...!" teriak salah satu shinigami berambut putih memperingati kembaranya ketika melihat Yoite tiba-tiba meluncur kepadanya. Tetapi sayangnya gerakan Yoite lebih cepat dan berhasil melukai sang shinigami.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Yoite memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri dari kekkai yang belum sempurna menyegelnya. Setelah itu, dengan artifak yang tertanam pada dirinya ia merobek pintu dimensi untuk menuju dimensi yang lain. Sayangnya, ketika pintu dimensi itu hampir tertutup kembali salah satu dari shinigami mengejarnya dan masuk ke dalam pintu dimensi.

~H~

Chapter 1

Dimensi dan waktu yang berbeda...

Kota Karakura… 25 tahun setelah winter war…

Jumat… pukul 18.00…

Nampak segerombolan berandalan sedang mengelilingi seorang siswa SMP karakura. Anak itu baru berusia sekitar empat belas tahun, tetapi ia memiliki rambut putih bagaikan salju yang baru jatuh dari langit musim dingin. Anak itu memiliki mata emerald yang sangat indah. Tatapan matanya tampak sangat tenang bagai air jernih –sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa takut sedikit pun walau ia dikelilingi oleh enam orang berandalan yang lebih tua dan berbadan lebih besar darinya.

"Hai bocah, serahkan uangmu!" ancam seorang berandalan berambut merah kepada anak berambut putih itu sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundaknya. Sementara itu, teman-temannya yang lain menyengir seperti orang gila.

"Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk memberikanmu uang!" kata bocah berambut putih itu sambil menyingkirkan tangan sang berandalan dari pundaknya, "Kalau kau ingin uang, carilah pekerjaan atau minta pada orang tuamu!" dengan itu anak berambut putih itu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan santai seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kesal dengan sikap santai sang bocah berambut putih itu, sang berandalan berambut merah itu mencengkram kerah seragam sang bocah berambut putih itu dan melayangkan sebuah tinju ke wajah bocah malang itu. Tetapi, belum tinjunya mendarat di wajah bocah berambut putih itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat kuat menghantam perutnya hingga membuatnya terlempar dan menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

Teman-teman sang berandalan berambut merah itu hanya bisa ternganga bagaikan ikan emas, melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah SMP yang bisa membuat teman mereka, yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya, terpental hanya dengan satu tendangan.

"Taka-san... apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya berandalan lain sambil membantu sang berandalan berambut merah berdiri. Sementara itu, berandalan yang lainnya mengelilingi sang bocah berambut putih itu –hendak membalas dendam kekalahan teman mereka, "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa mengalahkan jagoan SMA Karakura hanya dengan satu tendangan?"

"Aku? Namaku Fuyuki," jawab anak itu dengan santai sambil memperbaiki kerah kemeja seragamnya. Seragam yang dikenakannya adalah jas berwarna putih dengan lambang SMP Karakura di bagian dada dan kemeja berwarna biru muda dengan dasinya berwarna hitam yang sama dengan warna celana panjangnya. Di bagian bawah dasinya terdapat strip berwarna merah menandakan ia siswa tahun kedua.

Mendengar nama bocah itu, wajah semua anak berandalan itu menjadi pucat seperti sedang melihat hantu, "Baik... siapa yang mau dibuat babak belur selanjutnya?" tanya sang bocah berambut putih bernama Fuyuki itu sambil menggeretakkan jari-jarinya. Selesai ia bertanya, anak-anak berandalan yang tadi mengelilinginya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya bagaikan asap.

"Wah... kau tidak hanya terkenal di kalangan para gadis, ternyata kau lebih terkenal dari yang aku duga, Taichou-chan!" kata sebuah suara yang sangat manis.

"Aku tahu kau ada disitu Tsuki, keluarkah!" kata bocah berambut putih itu sambil melirik tembok pagar tinggi sebuah rumah dari sudut matanya. Lalu seorang gadis berambut coklat melompat dari tembok pagar yang cukup tinggi dan mendarat bagai kupu-kupu tepat di hadapan Fuyuki.

"Wah... kemampuanmu merasakan keberadaan reiatsu bertambah baik, Taichou-chan!" puji gadis itu. Ia memiliki mata biru bagai langit dan rambut berwarna coklat lembut panjang yang ia ikat dua disamping dengan pita berwarna pink yang sama dengan warna gaun yang dikenakannya.

"Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu!" kata Fuyuki kesal sambil membalikan punggungnya kepada Tsuki dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Wajahnya merona sangat merah. Ketika sang gadis berambut coklat melompat, gaun yang di kenakan menampakan sesuatu di balik gaun yang dikenakannya.

Sang gadis berambut coklat yang melihat hal itu tidak memperdulikan nada kesal Fuyuki dan tertawa pelan.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Fuyuki.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu..." kata sang gadis sambil melembungkan pipinya, "Aku datang menjemputmu karena mama-chan khawatir kau belum pulang."

Fuyuki meletakan telapak tangannya di wajahnya dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sulit dipercaya Okasan membiarkanmu memanggilnya 'mama-chan." Sepanjang yang ia ingat ibunya adalah bukan tipe orang yang senang dipanggil dengan panggilan imut seperti 'mama-chan'. Ibunya adalah orang tua yang unik dan penuh semangat. Jika ibu pada umumnya menyukai memasak di dapur, maka ibunya lebih memilih berpetualang.

"Mama-chan tidak keberatan aku panggil begitu." jawab Tsuki sambil tersenyum manis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Fuyuki untuk menggandeng tangannya.

"Makanya aku bilang 'sulit dipercaya dia membiarkanmu memanggilnya seperti itu." kata Fuyuki sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana seragamnya –tak memperdulikan uluran tangan Tsuki dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ah... jangan tinggalkan aku." Kata Tsuki kesal sambil mengejar Fuyuki yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar.

Fuyuki melirik gadis bertubuh mungil yang berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah kakinya dari sudut matanya. Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Setelah bertemu dengannya, kehidupannya menjadi berubah.

Kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika merasakan sebuah hawa jahat muncul didekat mereka. Tak lama terdengarlah sebuah jeritan horror seorang gadis yang diikuti dengan suara ledakan.

"Fuyuki..." kata Tsuki memperingatkan Fuyuki dengan wajah serius.

Dengan segera, Fuyuki mengambil sebuah pil berwarna hijau dari sakunya dan menelannya. Setelah itu nampaklan seorang bocah berambut putih mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam. Di punggungnya tergantung sebuah katana yang lebih panjang dari katana pada umumnya.

~H~

Nagayama Tsuki, walaupun terlihat seperti gadis biasa, tetapi ia bukanlah gadis biasa. Ya... itulah yang Fuyuki ketahui sejak ia bertemu sang gadis bermata biru langit hampir dua bulan yang lalu.

Flash back...

Fuyuki mengangkat wajahnya –menatap langit berwarna jingga berpadu warna oranye khas senja dan kemudian menghela nafasnya. Sebuah shinai tergantung dipundak kirinya, sementara sebuah tas besar tergantung di pundak kanannya. Ia merasakan pundaknya sangat ngilu dan lengannya terasa sangat lelah hingga terasa sangat sakit. Tangannya terasa sangat lelah setelah sepanjang pagi hingga siang tadi ia terus-menerus mengerjakan proposal dan membuat program kerja untuk festival kebudayaan yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan di sekolahnya karena ia adalah ketua osis SMP Karakura. Setelah itu, dari siang hingga sore hari ia harus melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua klub kendo dengan mengawasi dan melatih teman-temannya di klub kendo untuk persiapan pertandingan nasional yang akan datang.

'Ah... aku rasa aku akan sakit.' kata Fuyuki dalam hati. Ia merasakan kepalanya pusing dan badannya agak panas. Beberapa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Ia tidak sempat bersenang-senang bahkan dirumahnya karena ia langsung pergi tidur begitu menginjakkan kaki di kamarnya. Ia ingin sekali segera sampai di rumah dan berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman.

Tetapi, ketika ia mancapai bukit, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 atau 6 tahun duduk dipinggir jalan sambil memeluk lututnya.

'Sedang apa anak itu? Tak seharusnya anak kecil seperti dia sendirian di jam seperti ini.' tanyanya dalam hati.

Kemudian ia mendekati anak itu dan melihat seorang wanita cantik berdiri di belakang anak itu. Ditengah dada wanita itu bergantung sebuah rantai yang sudah terputus. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih menatap anak itu, 'Dia konpaku ya?' tanya Fuyuki dalam hati. Sejak kecil ia memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat roh. Tetapi dia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada orang lain kecuali keluarga dan teman dekatnya.

"Sedang apa disini adik kecil?" tanya Fuyuki kepada gadis kecil itu. Lalu gadis kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Fuyuki dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca –sepertinya ia ingin menangis. Tetapi, gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fuyuki

"Mama mu akan khawatir kalau kau tidak segera pulang." Kata Fuyuki lagi.

Anak itu menggelegkan kepalanya, "Mama sudah tidak ada!" jawabnya pelan, "Mama sudah meninggal... Hana kesepian dan papa tidak akan pulang sampai jam 9 malam." Jawab gadis kecil itu. Ia mulai menangis sedih.

Fuyuki menatap konpaku yang berdiri dibelakang gadis kecil itu. Konpaku itu tampak sangat terkejut karena ia bisa melihatnya, 'Nampaknya Wanita itu adalah ibu dari gadis kecil itu yang meninggal karena kecelakaan ditempat ini.' pikir Fuyuki.

"Keluargamu yang lain pasti khawatir. Lebih baik kau segera pulang. Ayo kakak antar kau pulang. Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Fuyuki sambil mengulurkan tangannnya.

"Hana mau disini saja. Di sini Hana merasa seperti ada mama," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Fuyuki menghela nafasnya. Lalu menatap kembali konpaku ibu anak itu. Dia tampak sangat sedih.

"Kalau Hana tidak segera pulang keluarga Hana yang lain pasti akan sangat khawatir. Mama Hana juga pasti akan sangat sedih." kata Fuyuki sambil mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

"Sungguh?" tanya gadis kecil itu. Fuyuki menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hana tidak mau mama sedih. Kalau begitu Hana akan pulang!" kata gadis kecil itu menerima uluran tangan Fuyuki. Setelah itu sang gadis kecil menunjukan Fuyuki jalan menuju rumahnya yang berada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan jalan menuju rumahnya.

Setelah menghantar gadis kecil itu sampai rumahnya, Fuyuki langsung pulang dan mendapati Konpaku ibu anak itu mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dari kejauhan. Walau Fuyuki tidak mendengarnya secara jelas, karena suaranya yang sangat pelan, Fuyuki mengerti apa yang ingin konpaku itu katakan kepadanya, "Sama-sama." Kata Fuyuki sambil tersenyum.

Hari sudah gelap. Ketika Fuyuki dalam perjalanan pulang, ia merasakan aura aneh dari arah yang ditujunya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara raungan menggema di udara, 'Suara ini...' ia tahu jelas asal suara itu. Itu adalah suara raungan monster yang berkali-kali menerornya sejak ia kecil. Tetapi, saat monster itu muncul di hadapannya, saat itu pula ada orang aneh berpakaian kimono hitam dan membawa pedang datang menolongnya. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun kepadanya orang berpakaian kimono itu menghilan dari hadapannya.

Fuyuki hendak berlari menjauhi asal suara monster itu sampai ia sadar kalau asal suara itu dari tempat roh mama gadis kecil itu berada. Fuyuki mengurungkan niatnya untuk melarikan diri lalu berlari menuju asal suara itu.

Saat ia sampai di tempat asal suara raungan itu, Fuyuki melihat seekor monster berwarna hitam yang kepalanya tertutupi oleh semacam topeng berwarna putih seperti tulang. Monster itu sedang mengejar konpaku ibu gadis kecil tadi dan hendak memakannya.

'Sial... kelihatanya orang aneh yang biasa membasmi monster itu tidak ada disekitar sini.' pikir Fuyuki. Ia bisa mengetahui hal itu karena ia bisa merasakan aura para pembasmi monster itu ketika mereka datang.

Fuyuki melihat ibu gadis kecil tadi terjepit diantara monster dan dinding dibelakangnya. Fuyuki tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan monster itu memakan konpaku gadis kecil tadi. Lalu Fuyuki menarik shinai yang tergantung dipundaknya, dan mengkonsentrasikan energi yang ia miliki kedalam shinainya.

Fuyuki lalu melompat kearah monster itu dan menyabetkan shinainya kearah tubuh monster itu. Pukulan Fuyuki mengenai tubuh monster itu dengan telak dan membuat monster itu pun menggerang kesakitan.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" teriak Fuyuki kepada konpaku ibu gadis kecil itu. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, konpaku itu berlari kebelakang Fuyuki dan bersembunyi. Monster yang kehilangan buruannya pun berbalik mengejar dan menyerang Fuyuki.

Fuyuki menghindari dan memblok setiap serangan yang dilancarkan monster itu. Latihanan kendo yang setiap hari dilakukannya sangat berguna di saat seperti ini. Tetapi sayangnya sekarang ini tubuhnya sangat lelah dan dalam keadaan lemah. Akhirnya, Fuyuki kehabisan tenaganya dan jatuh berlutut. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Saat monster itu menyerang lagi, kali ini Fuyuki benar-benar tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengelak. Kemudian Fuyuki menutup matanya menunggu serangan yang akan menghantam tubuhnya...

CLANG...

Terdengar suara metal beradu. Dan serangan yang Fuyuki kira akan menghantam tubuhnya tidak pernah datang. Kemudian ia membuka mata emeraldnya, dan mendapati seorang gadis memakai kimono hitam menahan serangan monster itu dengan pedangnya, "Tidak biasanya hollow mengejar manusia yang masih hidup." kata gadis itu. Kemudian gadis itu mengayunkan pedangnya dan menyerang monster itu.

"GROARRRRR...!" erang monster itu kesakitan. Lalu monster itu pun melarikan diri dan menghilang dibalik gelap malam.

"Cih...hollow itu kabur...!" umpat gadis itu sambil menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Hollow? Apa itu nama monster itu?" tanya Fuyuki pelan sambil melihat ke arah hollow tadi menghilang.

Bola mata biru gadis itu membesar mendengar pertanyaan Fuyuki, "kamu!" teriaknya sambil memgacungkan jarinya ke wajah Fuyuki, "Jangan-jangan kamu bisa melihat hollow itu? Ah... tadi juga kau bisa mendengar suaraku. Apa kau juga bisa melihatku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya... sangat jelas." Jawab Fuyuki sambil berusaha untuk bangkit. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, "Aku sudah berkali-kali melihat monster semacam itu dan orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian sama sepertimu." jawab Fuyuki sambil memegang pundaknya yang terluka saat menghindari serangan monster itu.

"Pantas saja hollow tadi menyerangmu. Pada hal biasanya hollow tidak menyerang manusia yang masih hidup. Ternyata kau memiliki reiatsu sangat besar sampai bisa melihat shinigami." kata gadis shinigami sambil mendekati Fuyuki. Kemudian ia melakukan kidou penyembuh di pundak Fuyuki yang terluka.

"Reiatsu, Shinigami, hollow? Mereka itu apa? Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Fuyuki binggung melihat cahaya berwarna hijau keluar dari telapak tangan gadis itu. Dan rasa sakit di pundaknya pun perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Aku sedang mencoba menyembuhkan luka di pundakmu dengan kidou. Tapi karena aku bukan dari divisi 4 mungkin hasilnya tidak begitu bagus." jawab gadis itu sambil terus mengunakan kibou, " Lalu, mengenai hollow...Ya, monster tadi yang mengejarmu itu adalah hollow dan aku adalah shinigami yang bertugas untuk memurnikan mereka. Dan reiatsu adalah..." belum selesai gadis itu menjelaskan pada Fuyuki, tiba-tiba hollow yang tadi kabur muncul kembali. Kali ini hollow itu tidak muncul sendiri. Ia muncul bersama 2 hollow lainnya.

"Apa yang…" lalu salah satu hollow itu menyerang gadis itu. Ia sangat terkejut melihat ketiga hollow itu sampai tidak bisa mengelak serangan itu dan terhempas ketanah.

Setelah menumbangkan sang shinigami. Para hollow Kembali menyerang Fuyuki. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia menghidari serangan para hollow itu dan mendekati shinigami itu.

"Hey...shinigami kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fuyuki sambil mengangkat tubuh shinigami yang tergeletak di tanah sambil terus menghindar dan menahan serangan para hollow dengan shinainya, 'Gawat! keadaan seperti ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan,' teriak Fuyuki dalam hati.

"Maaf...Seharusnya akulah yang melindungimu. Tapi malah kau yang jadi melindungiku," kata sang shinigami lemah, "Lebih baik kau turunkan aku dan segeralah berlari sejauh mungkin. Aku akan mencoba menahan mereka semampuku."

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak!" kata Fuyuki kesal, "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalakan orang yang sedang terluka bertarung sendirian melawan monster itu dan melarikan diri. Kalau tidak bisa membantu, lebih baik kau diam. Ahk... kau membuatku membuang-buang energi saja!"

Serangan terakhir yang hollow itu lancarkan sulit dihindari oleh Fuyuki. Akhirnya dia jatuh berguling sambil terus melindungi sang shinigami dipelukannya.

"UHK...!" rintih Fuyuki, "Hey...shinigami. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fuyuki kepada shinigami sambil memegang lengannya yang berdarah.

'Anak ini...pada hal dia terluka, tetapi ia malah lebih mengkhawatirkanku,' kata sang shinigami dalam hati, "Aku tidak apa-apa...dan...namaku bukan shinigami...aku punya nama!" kata sang shinigami sambil tersenyum lemah kepada Fuyuki. "Namaku Tsuki... Nagayama tsuki!"

Tsuki menatap tiga hollow yang terus datang mendekati mereka, 'Tidak bisa begini terus...aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Kalau tidak anak ini bisa mati.' jerit Tsuki dalam hati. Lalu terbesit satu cara yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya dalam pikiran Tsuki, "Hey bocah! Aku tidak tahu cara ini kan berhasil atau tidak, tetapi kau tidak boleh mati sekarang. Kau harus menjadi shinigami!"

"Menjadi shinigami? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Fuyuki bingung.

"Tusuklah zanpakuto ini kejantungmu, lalu aku akan mengalirkan sebagian kekuatan shinigamiku kepadamu." jelas Tsuki sambil menarik zanpakutonya dan mengarahkannya ke jantung Fuyuki.

"Baiklah!" jawab Fuyuki sambil memegang zanpakuto Tsuki lalu mengarahkan ujung zanpakuto Tsuki ke jantungnya.

"Terima kasih bocah!" kata Tsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku bukan bocah..." kata Fuyuki ketika menusukkan zanpakuto Tsuki kejantungnya. Lalu udara disekitar mereka berkumpul dan debu pun berterbangan. Ketika debu mulai menghilang, nampak seorang anak laki-laki mengenakan kimono hitam dan memegang pedang yang lebih panjang dari ukuran katana pada umumnya, "Namaku Hitsugaya Fuyuki..."

End flash back...

Sejak hari itu, kehidupan Fuyuki berubah. Setelah hari itu, tidak hanya menjadi ketua OSIS atau menjadi Ketua klub kendo, Fuyuki memiliki pekerjaan baru sebagai shinigami pengganti karena kekuatan Tsuki telah tersedot habis olehnya saat ia mengalirkan reiatsunya kepadanya sehingga Tsuki tidak bisa bekerja sebagai shinigami. Dengan bantuan seorang pemilik toko permen yang aneh bernama Urahara, Fuyuki berlatih untuk membasmi hollow-hollow yang berkeliaran di kota Karakura.

~H~

Fuyuki kembali menyarungkan zanpakutonya di punggungnya. Hollow yang baru di hadapinya hanyalah hollow lemah yang dapat dikalahkannya hanya dengan satu serangan. Kemudian ia menatap Tsuki yang memanggilnya untuk turun di bawah. Hanya dengan diberi tahu oleh Urahara bahwa shinigami bisa melayang di udara menggunkan reiyokunya, Fuyuki langsung bisa mengendalikan reiyokunya dan melayang di udara.

Saat ia akan turun kebawah, tiba-tiba ia merasakan reiatsu yang sangat kuat dan jahat datang mendekat. Lalu tiba-tiab ditengah langit yang cerah munculah petir menyambar-nyambar bagaikan naga emas yang sedang menari. Tak lama, muncullah sebuah lubang hitam di langit. Dari dalam lubang itu keluarlah sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam. Ia mengenakan seragam shinigami dengan haori panjang berwarna merah menyala yang sama dengan warna matanya. Lelaki misterius terbelalak melihat Fuyuki. Tetapi kemudian ia menatap Fuyuki marah dengan mata merah menyalanya yang bagaikan api neraka –membuat Fuyuki merasa merinding melihat tatapan matanya.

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa datang sebelum diriku." desis laki-laki misterius itu sambil meluncur ke arah Fuyuki dan menyerangnya. Untungnya Fuyuki sempat menarik zanpakutonya kembali dan menahan serangan tiba-tiba lelaki misterius itu. Walau begitu, kekuatan lelaki misterius itu sangat kuat dan membuatnya terpental.

'Siapa dia? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerangku?' tanya Fuyuki dalam hati. Masih dalam keadan terpentah, dari sudut matanya, Fuyuki melihat lelaki misterius itu kembali meluncur kearahnya dan menebaskan zanpakutonya kepadanya.

Saat zanpakuto orang misterius itu hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari tubuhnya, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan yang membuat langi bergemuruh, "Mengaumlah... Raijin!" dengan itu, sebuah kilat menyambar kearah lelaki misterius itu –membuatnya terpaksa menjauhi Fuyuki.

Fuyuki merasakan seseorang menahannya pundaknya –menahannya agar tidak terpentah dan menghantam tanah. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menolongnya dan kemudian mata emeraldnya terbelalak melihat orang itu. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan mata berwarna emerald yang sama dengannya. Tidak hanya itu, orang itu memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengannya. Yang berbeda, ia terlihat lebih tua darinya –berusia sekitar 16 atau 17 tahun.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Fuyuki sangat terkejut.

"Aku Hitsugaya Fuyuki." Jawab orang itu dengan wajah dan suara yang tenang.

~H~

Shinai : pedang dari bambu yang biasa digunakan dalam kendo.

Yupz... chappy pertama BLEACH Next Generation: Kuroyami Tale

Untuk sementara akan kusa potong sampai segitu, walau chappy ini chara asli BLEACH belum kebagian muncul, chappy depan pada chara akan mulai beraksi lagi... XP

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	2. Chapter 2

Hai mina... XP

Kusa balik lagi di BLEACH Next Generation

Kali ini kusa me-rewrite BNG merubah plotnya menjadi BLEACH Next Generation: Kuroyami Tale (masih berhubungan dengan fic kusa yang lain –LOST dan For the Dearest)

Fic ini adalah revisi dari fic baru Time Code Breaker yang ga jadi kusa publish dan BNG

Kusa memutuskan untuk menggabungkan dua plot fic itu dan membuat satu plot baru

Untuk chappy pertama ini banyakan OC, tetapi kemungkinan di chappy berikutnya, chara asli BLEACH akan beraksi... he he he

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo! *teriak penuh putus asa*

.

.

.

Kuroyami... bukanlah nama klan yang diketahui banyak orang.

Hanya segelintir orang di Soul Society yang mengetahui bahwa klan itu pernah ada di masa lalu. Klan terkutuk yang pernah melakukan kejahatan terbesar sepanjang sejarah yaitu mengorbankan jiwa penduduk Rokungai distrik 80 hingga 65 hanya demi menciptakan sebuah artifak berbahaya yang bisa mengendalikan dimensi dan waktu.

Setelah tragedi itu, Kuroyami Yoite, pemimpin klan Kuroyami yang memegang artifak itu disegel dalam kekkai oleh para heavenly guardian di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui siapapun, sedangkan seluruh anggota klan Kuroyami beserta pengikutnya disingkirkan dan diberi segel agar mereka tidak bisa kembali ke Soul Society.

Pada saat lima element guardian kembali berkumpul pada satu generasi yang sama, itulah saat dimana kekkai yang menyegel Yoite akan melemah. Saat itulah para element guardian yang baru harus menyegel kembali sang pemimpin klan Kuroyami sebelum kekuatan artifak yang tertanam pada dirinya benar-benar bangkit dan mengacaukan aliran waktu.

.

.

.

**B****leach ****N****ext ****G****eneration: Kuroyami Tale**

Pada suatu masa...

Hueco mundo... tak ada sesuatu yang menarik dari negri para hollow itu. Sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanyalah hamparan padang pasir putih yang gersang dan hollow-hollow yang rakus akan jiwa manusia. Sesekali terdengar pekikkan para hollow yang saling bertarung untuk menjadi yang terkuat di negri para hollow itu. Selain hal itu, Hueco mundo adalah tempat yang sunyi dan kelam.

Tiba-tiba kesunyian padang pasir itu terusik dengan munculnya lima berkas cahaya yang begitu kuat hingga membuat langit malam Hueco Mundo yang kelam bagaikan siang dan menggetarkan daratan karena kekuatannya yang begitu dasyat. Kemudian, kelima berkas cahaya itu menjelma menjadi sebuah pilar cahaya yang di tengahnya nampaklah sesosok pria berambut hitam tertidur sangat lelap. Perlahan, sang pria berambut hitam membuka matanya –menampakan mata merah menyala bagaikan kobaran api neraka yang siap melahap segalanya menjadi abu. Dengan itu, pilar yang menyegelnya hancur bagaikan kaca menjadi ratusan juta partikel cahaya.

"Akhirnya... setelah ribuan tahun terkurung dalam kekkai terkutuk itu, aku bebas!" teriak sang pria berambut hitam itu.

"Dengan ini aku bisa membalaskan dendamku dan klanku kepada Soul Society." kata sang prian berambut hitam lagi sambil tersenyum licik bagai iblis. Mata merahnya yang bagai api neraka berkilat-kilat penuh dendam dan kebencian

"Kau pikir kami akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi?" tanya sebuah suara. Kemudian sang pria berambut hitam mengalihkan mata merahnya ke asal suara itu dengan terkejut.

Di hadapannya nampaklah seorang shinigami sedang mengacungkan zanpakutonya kepadanya, "Cis... tak kusangka Soul Society akan menyadarinya secepat ini..." desis sang pria berambut hitam berbahaya sambil menatap shinigami di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Tidak hanya shinigami itu, sang pria berambut hitam menyadari ada empat reiatsu lain mengelilinginya.

"Kuroyami Yoite... kami akan kembali menyegelmu." Kata sang shinigami. Setelah itu, lima pilar cahaya mengelilingi sang pria bermata merah dan membentuk sebuah kekai.

"Khu... hu... hu... Kalian pikir akan semudah itu menyegelku?" tanya Yoite sambil tertawa licik. Tanpa para shinigami itu ketahui, ia menarik zanpakutonya dari balik haori merah panjangnya.

"Natsuki...!" teriak salah satu shinigami berambut putih memperingati kembaranya ketika melihat Yoite tiba-tiba meluncur kepadanya. Tetapi sayangnya gerakan Yoite lebih cepat dan berhasil melukai sang shinigami.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Yoite memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri dari kekkai yang belum sempurna menyegelnya. Setelah itu, dengan artifak yang tertanam pada dirinya ia merobek pintu dimensi untuk menuju dimensi yang lain. Sayangnya, ketika pintu dimensi itu hampir tertutup kembali salah satu dari shinigami mengejarnya dan masuk ke dalam pintu dimensi.

~H~

Chapter 1

Dimensi dan waktu yang berbeda...

Kota Karakura… 25 tahun setelah winter war…

Jumat… pukul 18.00…

Nampak segerombolan berandalan sedang mengelilingi seorang siswa SMP karakura. Anak itu baru berusia sekitar empat belas tahun, tetapi ia memiliki rambut putih bagaikan salju yang baru jatuh dari langit musim dingin. Anak itu memiliki mata emerald yang sangat indah. Tatapan matanya tampak sangat tenang bagai air jernih –sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa takut sedikit pun walau ia dikelilingi oleh enam orang berandalan yang lebih tua dan berbadan lebih besar darinya.

"Hai bocah, serahkan uangmu!" ancam seorang berandalan berambut merah kepada anak berambut putih itu sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundaknya. Sementara itu, teman-temannya yang lain menyengir seperti orang gila.

"Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk memberikanmu uang!" kata bocah berambut putih itu sambil menyingkirkan tangan sang berandalan dari pundaknya, "Kalau kau ingin uang, carilah pekerjaan atau minta pada orang tuamu!" dengan itu anak berambut putih itu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan santai seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kesal dengan sikap santai sang bocah berambut putih itu, sang berandalan berambut merah itu mencengkram kerah seragam sang bocah berambut putih itu dan melayangkan sebuah tinju ke wajah bocah malang itu. Tetapi, belum tinjunya mendarat di wajah bocah berambut putih itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat kuat menghantam perutnya hingga membuatnya terlempar dan menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

Teman-teman sang berandalan berambut merah itu hanya bisa ternganga bagaikan ikan emas, melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah SMP yang bisa membuat teman mereka, yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya, terpental hanya dengan satu tendangan.

"Taka-san... apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya berandalan lain sambil membantu sang berandalan berambut merah berdiri. Sementara itu, berandalan yang lainnya mengelilingi sang bocah berambut putih itu –hendak membalas dendam kekalahan teman mereka, "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa mengalahkan jagoan SMA Karakura hanya dengan satu tendangan?"

"Aku? Namaku Fuyuki," jawab anak itu dengan santai sambil memperbaiki kerah kemeja seragamnya. Seragam yang dikenakannya adalah jas berwarna putih dengan lambang SMP Karakura di bagian dada dan kemeja berwarna biru muda dengan dasinya berwarna hitam yang sama dengan warna celana panjangnya. Di bagian bawah dasinya terdapat strip berwarna merah menandakan ia siswa tahun kedua.

Mendengar nama bocah itu, wajah semua anak berandalan itu menjadi pucat seperti sedang melihat hantu, "Baik... siapa yang mau dibuat babak belur selanjutnya?" tanya sang bocah berambut putih bernama Fuyuki itu sambil menggeretakkan jari-jarinya. Selesai ia bertanya, anak-anak berandalan yang tadi mengelilinginya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya bagaikan asap.

"Wah... kau tidak hanya terkenal di kalangan para gadis, ternyata kau lebih terkenal dari yang aku duga, Taichou-chan!" kata sebuah suara yang sangat manis.

"Aku tahu kau ada disitu Tsuki, keluarkah!" kata bocah berambut putih itu sambil melirik tembok pagar tinggi sebuah rumah dari sudut matanya. Lalu seorang gadis berambut coklat melompat dari tembok pagar yang cukup tinggi dan mendarat bagai kupu-kupu tepat di hadapan Fuyuki.

"Wah... kemampuanmu merasakan keberadaan reiatsu bertambah baik, Taichou-chan!" puji gadis itu. Ia memiliki mata biru bagai langit dan rambut berwarna coklat lembut panjang yang ia ikat dua disamping dengan pita berwarna pink yang sama dengan warna gaun yang dikenakannya.

"Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu!" kata Fuyuki kesal sambil membalikan punggungnya kepada Tsuki dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Wajahnya merona sangat merah. Ketika sang gadis berambut coklat melompat, gaun yang di kenakan menampakan sesuatu di balik gaun yang dikenakannya.

Sang gadis berambut coklat yang melihat hal itu tidak memperdulikan nada kesal Fuyuki dan tertawa pelan.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Fuyuki.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu..." kata sang gadis sambil melembungkan pipinya, "Aku datang menjemputmu karena mama-chan khawatir kau belum pulang."

Fuyuki meletakan telapak tangannya di wajahnya dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sulit dipercaya Okasan membiarkanmu memanggilnya 'mama-chan." Sepanjang yang ia ingat ibunya adalah bukan tipe orang yang senang dipanggil dengan panggilan imut seperti 'mama-chan'. Ibunya adalah orang tua yang unik dan penuh semangat. Jika ibu pada umumnya menyukai memasak di dapur, maka ibunya lebih memilih berpetualang.

"Mama-chan tidak keberatan aku panggil begitu." jawab Tsuki sambil tersenyum manis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Fuyuki untuk menggandeng tangannya.

"Makanya aku bilang 'sulit dipercaya dia membiarkanmu memanggilnya seperti itu." kata Fuyuki sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana seragamnya –tak memperdulikan uluran tangan Tsuki dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ah... jangan tinggalkan aku." Kata Tsuki kesal sambil mengejar Fuyuki yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar.

Fuyuki melirik gadis bertubuh mungil yang berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah kakinya dari sudut matanya. Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Setelah bertemu dengannya, kehidupannya menjadi berubah.

Kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika merasakan sebuah hawa jahat muncul didekat mereka. Tak lama terdengarlah sebuah jeritan horror seorang gadis yang diikuti dengan suara ledakan.

"Fuyuki..." kata Tsuki memperingatkan Fuyuki dengan wajah serius.

Dengan segera, Fuyuki mengambil sebuah pil berwarna hijau dari sakunya dan menelannya. Setelah itu nampaklan seorang bocah berambut putih mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam. Di punggungnya tergantung sebuah katana yang lebih panjang dari katana pada umumnya.

~H~

Nagayama Tsuki, walaupun terlihat seperti gadis biasa, tetapi ia bukanlah gadis biasa. Ya... itulah yang Fuyuki ketahui sejak ia bertemu sang gadis bermata biru langit hampir dua bulan yang lalu.

Flash back...

Fuyuki mengangkat wajahnya –menatap langit berwarna jingga berpadu warna oranye khas senja dan kemudian menghela nafasnya. Sebuah shinai tergantung dipundak kirinya, sementara sebuah tas besar tergantung di pundak kanannya. Ia merasakan pundaknya sangat ngilu dan lengannya terasa sangat lelah hingga terasa sangat sakit. Tangannya terasa sangat lelah setelah sepanjang pagi hingga siang tadi ia terus-menerus mengerjakan proposal dan membuat program kerja untuk festival kebudayaan yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan di sekolahnya karena ia adalah ketua osis SMP Karakura. Setelah itu, dari siang hingga sore hari ia harus melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua klub kendo dengan mengawasi dan melatih teman-temannya di klub kendo untuk persiapan pertandingan nasional yang akan datang.

'Ah... aku rasa aku akan sakit.' kata Fuyuki dalam hati. Ia merasakan kepalanya pusing dan badannya agak panas. Beberapa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Ia tidak sempat bersenang-senang bahkan dirumahnya karena ia langsung pergi tidur begitu menginjakkan kaki di kamarnya. Ia ingin sekali segera sampai di rumah dan berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman.

Tetapi, ketika ia mancapai bukit, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 atau 6 tahun duduk dipinggir jalan sambil memeluk lututnya.

'Sedang apa anak itu? Tak seharusnya anak kecil seperti dia sendirian di jam seperti ini.' tanyanya dalam hati.

Kemudian ia mendekati anak itu dan melihat seorang wanita cantik berdiri di belakang anak itu. Ditengah dada wanita itu bergantung sebuah rantai yang sudah terputus. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih menatap anak itu, 'Dia konpaku ya?' tanya Fuyuki dalam hati. Sejak kecil ia memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat roh. Tetapi dia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada orang lain kecuali keluarga dan teman dekatnya.

"Sedang apa disini adik kecil?" tanya Fuyuki kepada gadis kecil itu. Lalu gadis kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Fuyuki dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca –sepertinya ia ingin menangis. Tetapi, gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fuyuki

"Mama mu akan khawatir kalau kau tidak segera pulang." Kata Fuyuki lagi.

Anak itu menggelegkan kepalanya, "Mama sudah tidak ada!" jawabnya pelan, "Mama sudah meninggal... Hana kesepian dan papa tidak akan pulang sampai jam 9 malam." Jawab gadis kecil itu. Ia mulai menangis sedih.

Fuyuki menatap konpaku yang berdiri dibelakang gadis kecil itu. Konpaku itu tampak sangat terkejut karena ia bisa melihatnya, 'Nampaknya Wanita itu adalah ibu dari gadis kecil itu yang meninggal karena kecelakaan ditempat ini.' pikir Fuyuki.

"Keluargamu yang lain pasti khawatir. Lebih baik kau segera pulang. Ayo kakak antar kau pulang. Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Fuyuki sambil mengulurkan tangannnya.

"Hana mau disini saja. Di sini Hana merasa seperti ada mama," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Fuyuki menghela nafasnya. Lalu menatap kembali konpaku ibu anak itu. Dia tampak sangat sedih.

"Kalau Hana tidak segera pulang keluarga Hana yang lain pasti akan sangat khawatir. Mama Hana juga pasti akan sangat sedih." kata Fuyuki sambil mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

"Sungguh?" tanya gadis kecil itu. Fuyuki menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hana tidak mau mama sedih. Kalau begitu Hana akan pulang!" kata gadis kecil itu menerima uluran tangan Fuyuki. Setelah itu sang gadis kecil menunjukan Fuyuki jalan menuju rumahnya yang berada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan jalan menuju rumahnya.

Setelah menghantar gadis kecil itu sampai rumahnya, Fuyuki langsung pulang dan mendapati Konpaku ibu anak itu mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dari kejauhan. Walau Fuyuki tidak mendengarnya secara jelas, karena suaranya yang sangat pelan, Fuyuki mengerti apa yang ingin konpaku itu katakan kepadanya, "Sama-sama." Kata Fuyuki sambil tersenyum.

Hari sudah gelap. Ketika Fuyuki dalam perjalanan pulang, ia merasakan aura aneh dari arah yang ditujunya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara raungan menggema di udara, 'Suara ini...' ia tahu jelas asal suara itu. Itu adalah suara raungan monster yang berkali-kali menerornya sejak ia kecil. Tetapi, saat monster itu muncul di hadapannya, saat itu pula ada orang aneh berpakaian kimono hitam dan membawa pedang datang menolongnya. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun kepadanya orang berpakaian kimono itu menghilan dari hadapannya.

Fuyuki hendak berlari menjauhi asal suara monster itu sampai ia sadar kalau asal suara itu dari tempat roh mama gadis kecil itu berada. Fuyuki mengurungkan niatnya untuk melarikan diri lalu berlari menuju asal suara itu.

Saat ia sampai di tempat asal suara raungan itu, Fuyuki melihat seekor monster berwarna hitam yang kepalanya tertutupi oleh semacam topeng berwarna putih seperti tulang. Monster itu sedang mengejar konpaku ibu gadis kecil tadi dan hendak memakannya.

'Sial... kelihatanya orang aneh yang biasa membasmi monster itu tidak ada disekitar sini.' pikir Fuyuki. Ia bisa mengetahui hal itu karena ia bisa merasakan aura para pembasmi monster itu ketika mereka datang.

Fuyuki melihat ibu gadis kecil tadi terjepit diantara monster dan dinding dibelakangnya. Fuyuki tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan monster itu memakan konpaku gadis kecil tadi. Lalu Fuyuki menarik shinai yang tergantung dipundaknya, dan mengkonsentrasikan energi yang ia miliki kedalam shinainya.

Fuyuki lalu melompat kearah monster itu dan menyabetkan shinainya kearah tubuh monster itu. Pukulan Fuyuki mengenai tubuh monster itu dengan telak dan membuat monster itu pun menggerang kesakitan.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" teriak Fuyuki kepada konpaku ibu gadis kecil itu. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, konpaku itu berlari kebelakang Fuyuki dan bersembunyi. Monster yang kehilangan buruannya pun berbalik mengejar dan menyerang Fuyuki.

Fuyuki menghindari dan memblok setiap serangan yang dilancarkan monster itu. Latihanan kendo yang setiap hari dilakukannya sangat berguna di saat seperti ini. Tetapi sayangnya sekarang ini tubuhnya sangat lelah dan dalam keadaan lemah. Akhirnya, Fuyuki kehabisan tenaganya dan jatuh berlutut. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Saat monster itu menyerang lagi, kali ini Fuyuki benar-benar tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengelak. Kemudian Fuyuki menutup matanya menunggu serangan yang akan menghantam tubuhnya...

CLANG...

Terdengar suara metal beradu. Dan serangan yang Fuyuki kira akan menghantam tubuhnya tidak pernah datang. Kemudian ia membuka mata emeraldnya, dan mendapati seorang gadis memakai kimono hitam menahan serangan monster itu dengan pedangnya, "Tidak biasanya hollow mengejar manusia yang masih hidup." kata gadis itu. Kemudian gadis itu mengayunkan pedangnya dan menyerang monster itu.

"GROARRRRR...!" erang monster itu kesakitan. Lalu monster itu pun melarikan diri dan menghilang dibalik gelap malam.

"Cih...hollow itu kabur...!" umpat gadis itu sambil menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Hollow? Apa itu nama monster itu?" tanya Fuyuki pelan sambil melihat ke arah hollow tadi menghilang.

Bola mata biru gadis itu membesar mendengar pertanyaan Fuyuki, "kamu!" teriaknya sambil memgacungkan jarinya ke wajah Fuyuki, "Jangan-jangan kamu bisa melihat hollow itu? Ah... tadi juga kau bisa mendengar suaraku. Apa kau juga bisa melihatku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya... sangat jelas." Jawab Fuyuki sambil berusaha untuk bangkit. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, "Aku sudah berkali-kali melihat monster semacam itu dan orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian sama sepertimu." jawab Fuyuki sambil memegang pundaknya yang terluka saat menghindari serangan monster itu.

"Pantas saja hollow tadi menyerangmu. Pada hal biasanya hollow tidak menyerang manusia yang masih hidup. Ternyata kau memiliki reiatsu sangat besar sampai bisa melihat shinigami." kata gadis shinigami sambil mendekati Fuyuki. Kemudian ia melakukan kidou penyembuh di pundak Fuyuki yang terluka.

"Reiatsu, Shinigami, hollow? Mereka itu apa? Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Fuyuki binggung melihat cahaya berwarna hijau keluar dari telapak tangan gadis itu. Dan rasa sakit di pundaknya pun perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Aku sedang mencoba menyembuhkan luka di pundakmu dengan kidou. Tapi karena aku bukan dari divisi 4 mungkin hasilnya tidak begitu bagus." jawab gadis itu sambil terus mengunakan kibou, " Lalu, mengenai hollow...Ya, monster tadi yang mengejarmu itu adalah hollow dan aku adalah shinigami yang bertugas untuk memurnikan mereka. Dan reiatsu adalah..." belum selesai gadis itu menjelaskan pada Fuyuki, tiba-tiba hollow yang tadi kabur muncul kembali. Kali ini hollow itu tidak muncul sendiri. Ia muncul bersama 2 hollow lainnya.

"Apa yang…" lalu salah satu hollow itu menyerang gadis itu. Ia sangat terkejut melihat ketiga hollow itu sampai tidak bisa mengelak serangan itu dan terhempas ketanah.

Setelah menumbangkan sang shinigami. Para hollow Kembali menyerang Fuyuki. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia menghidari serangan para hollow itu dan mendekati shinigami itu.

"Hey...shinigami kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fuyuki sambil mengangkat tubuh shinigami yang tergeletak di tanah sambil terus menghindar dan menahan serangan para hollow dengan shinainya, 'Gawat! keadaan seperti ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan,' teriak Fuyuki dalam hati.

"Maaf...Seharusnya akulah yang melindungimu. Tapi malah kau yang jadi melindungiku," kata sang shinigami lemah, "Lebih baik kau turunkan aku dan segeralah berlari sejauh mungkin. Aku akan mencoba menahan mereka semampuku."

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak!" kata Fuyuki kesal, "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalakan orang yang sedang terluka bertarung sendirian melawan monster itu dan melarikan diri. Kalau tidak bisa membantu, lebih baik kau diam. Ahk... kau membuatku membuang-buang energi saja!"

Serangan terakhir yang hollow itu lancarkan sulit dihindari oleh Fuyuki. Akhirnya dia jatuh berguling sambil terus melindungi sang shinigami dipelukannya.

"UHK...!" rintih Fuyuki, "Hey...shinigami. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fuyuki kepada shinigami sambil memegang lengannya yang berdarah.

'Anak ini...pada hal dia terluka, tetapi ia malah lebih mengkhawatirkanku,' kata sang shinigami dalam hati, "Aku tidak apa-apa...dan...namaku bukan shinigami...aku punya nama!" kata sang shinigami sambil tersenyum lemah kepada Fuyuki. "Namaku Tsuki... Nagayama tsuki!"

Tsuki menatap tiga hollow yang terus datang mendekati mereka, 'Tidak bisa begini terus...aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Kalau tidak anak ini bisa mati.' jerit Tsuki dalam hati. Lalu terbesit satu cara yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya dalam pikiran Tsuki, "Hey bocah! Aku tidak tahu cara ini kan berhasil atau tidak, tetapi kau tidak boleh mati sekarang. Kau harus menjadi shinigami!"

"Menjadi shinigami? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Fuyuki bingung.

"Tusuklah zanpakuto ini kejantungmu, lalu aku akan mengalirkan sebagian kekuatan shinigamiku kepadamu." jelas Tsuki sambil menarik zanpakutonya dan mengarahkannya ke jantung Fuyuki.

"Baiklah!" jawab Fuyuki sambil memegang zanpakuto Tsuki lalu mengarahkan ujung zanpakuto Tsuki ke jantungnya.

"Terima kasih bocah!" kata Tsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku bukan bocah..." kata Fuyuki ketika menusukkan zanpakuto Tsuki kejantungnya. Lalu udara disekitar mereka berkumpul dan debu pun berterbangan. Ketika debu mulai menghilang, nampak seorang anak laki-laki mengenakan kimono hitam dan memegang pedang yang lebih panjang dari ukuran katana pada umumnya, "Namaku Hitsugaya Fuyuki..."

End flash back...

Sejak hari itu, kehidupan Fuyuki berubah. Setelah hari itu, tidak hanya menjadi ketua OSIS atau menjadi Ketua klub kendo, Fuyuki memiliki pekerjaan baru sebagai shinigami pengganti karena kekuatan Tsuki telah tersedot habis olehnya saat ia mengalirkan reiatsunya kepadanya sehingga Tsuki tidak bisa bekerja sebagai shinigami. Dengan bantuan seorang pemilik toko permen yang aneh bernama Urahara, Fuyuki berlatih untuk membasmi hollow-hollow yang berkeliaran di kota Karakura.

~H~

Fuyuki kembali menyarungkan zanpakutonya di punggungnya. Hollow yang baru di hadapinya hanyalah hollow lemah yang dapat dikalahkannya hanya dengan satu serangan. Kemudian ia menatap Tsuki yang memanggilnya untuk turun di bawah. Hanya dengan diberi tahu oleh Urahara bahwa shinigami bisa melayang di udara menggunkan reiyokunya, Fuyuki langsung bisa mengendalikan reiyokunya dan melayang di udara.

Saat ia akan turun kebawah, tiba-tiba ia merasakan reiatsu yang sangat kuat dan jahat datang mendekat. Lalu tiba-tiab ditengah langit yang cerah munculah petir menyambar-nyambar bagaikan naga emas yang sedang menari. Tak lama, muncullah sebuah lubang hitam di langit. Dari dalam lubang itu keluarlah sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam. Ia mengenakan seragam shinigami dengan haori panjang berwarna merah menyala yang sama dengan warna matanya. Lelaki misterius terbelalak melihat Fuyuki. Tetapi kemudian ia menatap Fuyuki marah dengan mata merah menyalanya yang bagaikan api neraka –membuat Fuyuki merasa merinding melihat tatapan matanya.

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa datang sebelum diriku." desis laki-laki misterius itu sambil meluncur ke arah Fuyuki dan menyerangnya. Untungnya Fuyuki sempat menarik zanpakutonya kembali dan menahan serangan tiba-tiba lelaki misterius itu. Walau begitu, kekuatan lelaki misterius itu sangat kuat dan membuatnya terpental.

'Siapa dia? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerangku?' tanya Fuyuki dalam hati. Masih dalam keadan terpentah, dari sudut matanya, Fuyuki melihat lelaki misterius itu kembali meluncur kearahnya dan menebaskan zanpakutonya kepadanya.

Saat zanpakuto orang misterius itu hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari tubuhnya, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan yang membuat langi bergemuruh, "Mengaumlah... Raijin!" dengan itu, sebuah kilat menyambar kearah lelaki misterius itu –membuatnya terpaksa menjauhi Fuyuki.

Fuyuki merasakan seseorang menahannya pundaknya –menahannya agar tidak terpentah dan menghantam tanah. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menolongnya dan kemudian mata emeraldnya terbelalak melihat orang itu. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan mata berwarna emerald yang sama dengannya. Tidak hanya itu, orang itu memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengannya. Yang berbeda, ia terlihat lebih tua darinya –berusia sekitar 16 atau 17 tahun.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Fuyuki sangat terkejut.

"Aku Hitsugaya Fuyuki." Jawab orang itu dengan wajah dan suara yang tenang.

~H~

Shinai : pedang dari bambu yang biasa digunakan dalam kendo.

Yupz... chappy pertama BLEACH Next Generation: Kuroyami Tale

Untuk sementara akan kusa potong sampai segitu, walau chappy ini chara asli BLEACH belum kebagian muncul, chappy depan pada chara akan mulai beraksi lagi... XP

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


End file.
